Newborn
by White Osprey
Summary: Contains M-Preg and Yaoi. Tseng x Rufus and Tseng x Palmer, more couples may be introduced throughout the story. Rate and Review please : And give it a chance, you might be suprised :P
1. Chapter 1

The night seemed to roll in on the hooves of lathargy. The desire of sleep seemed to run high in the atomphere around him, like a sickenening disease that clung to every breath and wild beast had taken the shine from everyones eyes, leaving them empty and raw with the dull glow of hungering desire for slumber. Yet his eyes glew brightly with attention and alertness. A light that seemed to steal away from everyone elses, making himself appear so alive in comparison with the back drop of the dying. It was indeed the only time he appeared this way, during the day he faded simply and easily into the shadowed backgrounds. He became but a mere statue, to be looked upon for but a second then forgotten.

Yet at night he seemed to brim with so much life, a predator looking for it's pray. The sleek and killer animal that matched so perfectly with the cat that lay sprawled out by the vice presidents desk. The Turk stood in silence behind the seated man, his slender features masked completely with chilling coldness. Yet those eyes still glittered, and the young vice president could see behind those eyes.

The blonde was truly blessed with beauty. He gave off the form of a fruit ripe to be picked, but he was rotten on the inside, with a mouth that was bitter and sour. Yet it was this man that the turk had grown so close to, who had chosen the special honor of sharing his bed with. An honor rarely given to another human being. Rufus had supposed he was supposed to feel special, supposed to be appeased by seeing what Tseng was really like behind his mask. Yet he had felt little other than the pleasures of lust and perhaps the minor sway of affection. This ellicit affair was nothing special to him, and when the time came he would shake it off without much thought.

He knew the cold hearted man behind him felt the same, and when the time came to break, he knew neither of them would be scarred.

The dark eyed man watched as the blondes pencil scribbled over the page, destroying the clean cut paper beneath and branding his mark into it. He watched as the blonde's eyes flickered for a moment across the page, correcting any mistakes he had made. He watched cautiously as the rubber so mercilessly ate up all the mistakes beneath it, and Rufus corrected the impure and wrong letters. He could watch and allow a thousand pictures to be painted all because of this man writing on his paper. He wondered if Rufus knew of the creation he allowed to be born within the turk, all from simple tasks.

It was this sudden sweep of affection that caused Tseng to step forewards, this sudden heart beat that caused him to reach out and grab the blonde's wrist. As the vice president looked up towards his protector in sudden anger, Tseng answered his question. His soft lips came down, pressing gently against the side of the others lips. The blonde didn't make a sound, but Tseng could feel his breath quicken slightly. A soft hand came to reach up to Tseng's face, the fingers lightly brushing against the skin. The kiss was sharply broken after that, the obvious pleasures disappating into apparently annoyance. Tseng stepped bak as the young male spun on his chair, facing the dark haired turk.

"**My, my, Tseng. Your standards are slipping. You will have to be better than that if you want your prize tonight," **the vice president hissed, sneering poiently at the dark haired man before him. He caught the flicker of emotion go over Tsengs face, proof that the mask was starting to break. He caught in his dark chocolate eyes the flicker of lust. It was for but a moment, but it was all Rufus needed as the turk reached a gentle hand out, cupping his face. He allowed himself to be swept away into the turks game. Always so silent, yet so always so effective. His blue eyes rolled back, lids shutting as he allowed his lips to move in time with the others. The tender warmth that seemed to emit from the others caused his breathing to hasten, his head cocking slightly and allowing the snaking tongue to pass through. It was there Tseng felt his pleasure wash through him, the breaking warmth of the dance of tongues.

Pulling away, Tseng's lips where moist with the others desires. They shimmered slightly in the office light, even more noticeably as they parted yet again to speak.

"**And what prize would that be?" **

---

A moan escaped the tender lips of the younger blonde, shuddering through the air and down Tsengs back. His fingers went into the darkers hair, tangling and pulling at it as his back arched against the bedsheets. His breathing was fast, his chest rising and falling heavily against the other males. Another moan rippled from him as he turned his head against the pillow, his other hand gripping hard onto the turks shoulder. Suddenly Rufus's eyes seemed to open wildly, and the final moan passed from him as he felt himself spill to the turk. It seemed he had came for him too, juding by the horse breaths and the slowing thrusts from the man that hung above him.

They lay together for some time, their breath washing over each other. Sweat seemed to cling to both of them, pressing their hair against their foreheads. Yet neither of them seemed to care, so completely lost within the lustful game they had just played. Tsengs fingers ran gently up and down the blondes chest as he lay relaxed beside his lover, the soundless words seemed to whisper between him. Rufus's head turned lightly, nuzzling against the turks as he allowed himself to be bathed in the gentle bath of intimacy.

**"You barely scraped your exam, but at least you passed," **the blonde murmered, finding the coils of sleep amoung the twisted bedsheets.

"**I wouldn't say it was hard. It never is, pleasing you" **he replied, hands now brushing against the blondes cheek. He could tell the other now longed for the sweet ecstacy of sleep as he coiled a finger around his hair. alllowing a few more gentle strokes, he lowered his head ito the silk covers, allowing his tired body this one satisfaction.

Within the shadows of affection lurked a figure. Within Tsengs cupboard stood a man that would have been so noticable during the day. Yet within this darkness Tseng had failed to notice, the pudgy man's fists gripping in anxiety. He wiped away the tears, before sitting down, resigning to the fact he'd have to be sleeping here tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week Tseng went through his repetitive daily routine as one of the Turk brood. Although he had worked hard and endlessly to get to where he needed to be it didn't take away from the slow, boring, dull parts of being a Turk. After all you can't be fighting quasi powerful beings all the time right?

One of the worst things about being a Turk for Tseng was the annual office party. A seemingly endless night of small talk and drinks. It was at Tseng's house last year and he still regretted hosting it. A drunk Palmer and Heidegger had somehow gotten into Tseng's closet and decided to try out the Turk leaders clothes. Tseng spent half an hour chasing Palmer throughout the street and got back just in time to see Scarlet waiting for Tseng in his bedroom, wearing just her trademark red lipstick.

Tseng grimaced as he opened the invitation that was left on his office desk. As he peeled open the tacky orange envelope and he was showered with glitter that had somehow been shoved inside the envelope. As Tseng furiously brushed the collection of silver stars, planets and love hearts he glanced at the piece of what looked like tissue paper.

TO TSENG

My PLACE TOMOZ 4 THE PARTY, YOU WHERE IT BE RIGHT?

BRING FOOD ANDD BOOZE

LUV PALMER XoXo

"No" Thought Tseng staggering backwards against the beige coloured wall of the office "Not Palmer!".

He stormed up the stairs and barged into Shirnra's president's office with a thunderous rage. The petit blonde stared up at his older lover and he breezed towards his desk.

"I refuse to attend this Party Rufus, Palmer was somehow let to organise it" spat Tseng

" It's standard procedure the Turks and executives always have an annual party" explained Rufus " and you _are_ going"  
" well maybe me and you can find a wardrobe somewhere ?" smiled Tseng mischievously " and . . .get lost?"

"Oh me ? I won't be attending" smiled Rufus.  
" WHY?" bellowed Tseng slamming his fist down on the table with disgust  
"Because It's Palmer" said Rufus getting up " excuse me I have a meeting in a minute"

"That's it I refuse to go" said Tseng adamantly folding his arms

* * * * * * *

"Hey Hey T- man glad you could make it" giggled Palmer taking off Tseng's coat as he reluctantly entered Palmers flat. The party seemed to be in full swing. Scarlet was drunkenly fumbling over a mortified Rude who simply gave a concerned glance over towards Reno. Heidegger was seeing how many mini pretzels he could throw at Hojo before he threatened to kill them all .

" I'm going to eliminate you vile philistines and send you back to the primordial ooze" sneered the scientist and Hojo stormed into the kitchen .  
" I bet 7 I win "gargled Palmer with a mouthful of cake smothered around his mouth. Then suddenly he saw Elena playfully picking up Palmers model space ship.

"Hands off COW!" Palmer screamed and banged Elena's head off the coffee table causing the female Turk to fall face first onto the ground with a groan . Rude tried to rush to her side but Scarlet had her teeth around Rudes belt holding him back.  
" God" thought Tseng ". . . I need booze to survive this" . He quickly downed what was left of the now unconscious Elenas drink. For just a small amount of liquid it sure hit hard. He stared over at Palmer who for some reason had a weird grin on his face.  
"Extra strong vodka "he laughed to himself "that's what's gonna make you mine tonight Tseng"

* * * * * *

The party was moving into the wee hours and it seemed everyone was drunk enough to finally like each other. Except Elena who was unnervingly still unconscious. Palmer had noted during the evening of the amount of strawberry sauce coming from Elena's head , which he quickly put into his ice cream. Tseng was slumped onto Rudes shoulder ranting intently about life.  
"I didn't even like aeries that much . . . . I mean a bit but . . . I mena IMA Turks so I have commitments and if she cant handle that and gets stabbed it's not my fault righr" cried Tseng " . . . . . . . .I MISS HER".  
" Ok guys clear out "commanded Palmer and quickly began batting the Turks out with a mop , he managed to get most people out ( Hojo left voluntarily ) but it seemed Elena wouldn't move .  
" GET UP" he cried smashing her with the broom " your getting more strawberry sauce on my floor . . .Oh screw you". He gave her one violent kick to the ribs and then turned triumphantly towards Tseng.

The small fat executive managed to throw the Turk onto his Buzz light-year bed. Slowly and 'seductively' he ripped off the trademark jet black suit of the Turk leader. Then the naked drunk mess of Tseng looked up towards the fat little man as he attempted to strip sexily to reveal ( somehow ) even more fat than he had previously.

" Like what you see Tseng" laughed Palmer and flopped onto Tseng. Who let out a cry of pain as Palmer sent awkward thrusts his way.  
" Let me go on top" gargled Tseng and throw the child like Palmer onto the bottom and soon the thrusts were more pleasurable to both. Tseng would never say it but Palmer had a kind of bizarre sexiness about the way he jiggled and got food all over the place. After an exhausting 3 and a half hours the couple were done and both lay beside each other in the sweat filled air . A now sobering Tseng lamenting what he had done to the sleeping fat man who hugged into his side like a kid would do to their mother .


	3. Chapter 3

Mourning broke swiftly against the blacked canvas. Light spilled through the beige curtains, revealing the lust that night had brought. Birds began to sing, their voices in celebration of the dawn. The night had been vanquished, and once again the light had taken control.

Tseng awoke to the dawn, as he so always did. He grabbed his head, rubbing out the seething pain that hit him. The night had been lost to him, the memory etched into some far off dream. Yet he understood that this was a bed foreign to his own, and touching the sheets, he supposed it was Rufus lying next to him. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed a little, sitting up. Turning, he made sure to be silent so as not to disturb the young blonde beside him.

This was the way it had always been. No hints of intimacy, no disturbances. Tseng would just take to the mourn and leave Rufus to sleep for another hour or so. They would forget that the night had ever happened and continue with their lives. Their secret lust washed away by the tremors of the day.

Tseng found his clothing stewn across the floor. Massaging his temples he sighed, rising to his feet and collecting his clothes. He had clearly gotten far too drunk last night, even temptation wouldn't have stopped him from laying his clothes out properly. Dressing, he allowed a passing glance towards his "lover".

It was in that moment that almond eyes widened with suprise and disgust. In was in that moment that the wutainese man realised that this was not his Rufus. That shape brought back fleeting memories, and he felt his features cave into disgust. He didn't need to confirm it, didn't need to see or say anything, but the rising sickness spoke exactly how he felt.

He somehow found the bathroom, failing to flick on the light before collapasing to his knees. The sickness passed through him, and he lay for sometime just clinging onto the toilet seat. He promised himself never to drink to excess again, realising the horrors that the night had stricken him with. He groaned, turning his head away, just sitting on the bathroom floor.

Glancing upwards however, he realised that Palmer might awaken soon. He didn't want the awkward feeling of having to explain or apologise or whatever. He hoped that Palmer had consumed enough alcohol to forget everything that had just happened. He hoped Palmer felt nothing for him, and wouldn't try to use this against him. Tseng wasn't ready for the humilation.

He could only imagine Reno's face if he found out.

Then again, who would believe the stupid and useless executive over himself?

Pushing himself up, he waved away the feeling of violation. He couldn't remember it, that at least he could be thankful for. Juding by the fact he couldn't feel the familure dull throbbing pain in his lower body he presumed it had been himself doing the act. That could only mean it hadn't been rape. Shaking his head, he feared that he might have caught something from the other male. He doubted he had used protection.

As he left the housing complex, he looked for his car, Running his fingers through his hair, he checked the time. Sighing, he realised he didn't have enough time to go home. He looked like a mess, but it would have to do for now. He supposed he would just have to loose himself in the daily routines of life and hopefully forget everything that had happened.

---

He had been working for a few hours, hindered by this sickness that had seemingly attached itself to him. Though he hadn't been sick again, he still did not feel incredible. So when Rufus came down: appartly on a lunch break, more likely simply bored, he grew aggitated. The blonde was clearly full of desire, aching from the lack of attention. Tseng had rejected any little hint, turning his back to the blonde and starting on some paper work.

The Vice president hadn't taken it terribly well, keeping up his persuits. Finally giving in on being subtle, he walked around the desk. Leaning across it, he raised a hand to Tsengs hair, yanking it forewards and bring his own face forewards so to meet the others. Though the raven haired man would so normally accept, today he simply turned away, letting the hiss land awkwardly to the side of his chin. Removing the blondes hands and placing them forceablly on the desk, Tseng looked up to meet those blue eyes. "**Please, sir. There is a time and a place." **

He couldn't help but imagine he was staring back at palmer, couldn't help but imagine that those lips belonged to the fat executive. The shudder Tseng gave was visable.

Rufus pulled back, flicking his hair,

**"Hmph. As always, duty before passion, always. It's irritating, Tseng." **

He looked towards the turk for a moment, considering him. "**It's for the best, you look like a mess today. Clean yourself up next time." **Flicking his hair, he realised the black haired man wasn't listening, instead busy writing away at that damned paper. Sighing, he apparently gave in, turning away from the turk and leaving him to be.

The words had chilled Tseng though. He closed his eyes, putting his pen down. Rubbing his forehead again he resigned. His stomach ached, and he doubted it was due to disgust. He doubted it was sexually transmitted, but he still would place the blame on Palmer.

He left his office, leaving for downstairs. Finding the doctors quarters, he knocked on the door, pausing outside while waiting for a response. Almond eyes opened in suprise again as Hojo answered. He hadn't been expecting the scientist, but guessed that due to cutbacks he would have been placed to serve as a doctor here. It had obviously made sense to Shinra, the often revered as scary man would stop people from going home ill if they had to talk to him, or wasting time with check ups.

"**Don't waste my time with frivoulous inconviences, Turk. What is it you want?" **

"**I haven't had a check up for some time, sir. I felt that for now one would be best" **

The scientist eyed him, apparently considering telling him to go away. Yet something changed in his eyes, and he turned away, shuffling into the lab. Motioning towards the seat, Hojo spoke again,

"**Sit. A nurse will be with you in a moment. Do not pester me, I have more important things to attend too." **


End file.
